


【贾正】扯

by name_thirteen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_thirteen/pseuds/name_thirteen





	【贾正】扯

黄明昊喜欢在做之前喝杯威士忌，然后借着酒劲将床上的人折腾得死去活来。他脸颊泛着如晚霞般的颜色，一双眸子沉溺在深不可见的海底。床上的人见他片刻愣神，又张开双臂过来抱他。他牵起那人的手放到唇边落下浅浅一吻，把那人的媚态全看了去，俯下身子把人往床头里撞。

朱正廷是不喜欢看着人的脸做的，是由于与情欲毫无关系的一种心情。他背过身去趴在床上，撩了把黏在额前的碎发，还没撑住身子就被人一下侵入。他喜欢听人在拼命顶撞他时的喘息，满足了内心变态的征服欲。他一向会演，扬起如天鹅般傲人的脖颈，随便夸奖几声便总能换来更猛烈的进攻。

黄明昊将那人的腿架到肩上，附上那双湿漉漉的眼，等人脱了力喊他名字的时候才缓缓将手移开，温柔地在人身体里撵了几下换做安慰。“不好意思，吓到你了。”他没等回答又封住人唇继续出入。待他完事儿了，床上的人也快失了神志眼神迷离地盯着天花板。黄明昊拿过一条宽大的浴巾盖在人身上，“好好休息。”

朱正廷从浴室里出来，身子冒着热气白得透红，嘴唇如浸了蜜般娇嫩得像刚摘下的樱桃。朱正廷喜欢在做之后来一根事后烟，烟草混着麝香的味道让大脑迅速清醒回来。他坐到床的另一边朝床头看了一眼抬手在人睡著的脸颊上戳了下，将落在地上的衣服一件件拾起穿上。走到门口扭头朝人招了招手，“再见。”

“喂...”

“喂...”

朱正廷刚从海鲜市场买回来的鱼放在砧板上，用力砸了两下。黄明昊回家的时候他正好在挖鱼的内脏，手上沾了黏糊糊的血。他转过头朝回来的人笑了下，打开水龙头把血水冲干净，用挂在一旁的抹布擦了下手。

“比我想的还早，等会才能吃饭...”

朱正廷被黄明昊从身后环抱住，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得他发痒，轻轻推了人一下，又被抓回去。那人在他领口闻了闻便放开了他，挽起袖子帮他把杀鱼的最后步骤处理了丢进砂锅里。

“你今天出去过了？”

“没有，换了新的沐浴露而已。”

鱼汤被放到了餐桌中央，冒着热气和咸鲜的香味。朱正廷用筷子把鱼尾夹下来放到碗里，一点点用舌头抿出鱼刺吐到碟子里，他瞥了一眼黄明昊碗里的一排鱼肉，将黏在嘴角边的软刺拿下来。他见人拿着手机嘴角带着一丝笑意，垂眸咽了口口水才发现不对劲。他试着喊了人两声，声音很哑分贝很小。黄明昊没听见，他就拿手机给人发消息没反应，只得站起来盯着人看了两秒，那人才意识到什么抬头疑惑地看着他。

“怎么不吃了，难道是我调料放岔了？”  
朱正廷无视了黄明昊自认的幽默，在手机上打了几个字举到人面前——鱼刺卡喉咙里了。

看病的是一位值班医生，碰见这种情况调侃了一句，“这么大的人了怎么还卡喉咙，喉咙太细咯。”朱正廷没答话，倒是黄明昊轻轻点了下他的脑袋，不好意思地笑了，“是啊，这么不小心，我们正正还是个小宝宝。”朱正廷拍开黄明昊的手，接过病历本朝医生道了谢，“你才是宝宝。”

“你不吃了？”

“嗯，鱼放凉就腥了。”

“这是河鱼，宝贝。”

“哎，反正都是鱼嘛。”

朱正廷没再说什么拿起黄明昊的碗放到微波炉里转了，回到餐桌上把人剩下的鱼肚肉吃了。喉咙还是有些肿痛，他从柜子里翻出药盒想找润喉片，身后的人递过来一盒薄荷糖。

“润喉片我上次感冒吃完了，先吃点薄荷糖缓缓吧。”

“好...”

薄荷糖里带着甜甜的柑橘香味，是朱正廷从前喜欢的口味。他不知不觉就笑了，整个人瞬间就轻松了起来。在黄明昊眼里朱正廷的笑容只有在心情好的时候才会流露，于是他自然而然地认为朱正廷现在心情不错，他帮人把药盒放回去，牵起他的手坐回沙发上。

“正正，我下周要去上海出差，两周之后才会回来。”

“那也不算很长，有时间去玩玩也挺好的。”

黄明昊听着人的话不觉皱了下眉，又往人身边挪了轻轻盖住朱正廷的手，“你...想不想和我一起去？”

朱正廷抬头正好对上黄明昊盯着他的眼神，他愣了，像是在内心化成了一条蓝鲸跃出水面又沉入海底，半晌才握住人手轻轻捏了两下，那双恰似混血的眼眸对着黄明昊浅浅笑了，“好啊。”

黄明昊没想到朱正廷会答应，他看着那毫无破绽的笑容停顿了两秒随后将人搂进怀里，轻柔地捧着人后脑在额头落下了个吻，“那就这样，我去订机票，好吗？”

“嗯。”

黄明昊拿出手机在原有的航班上加了一张自己座位旁的商务票，一转头朱正廷已经从沙发上起来，到厨房把餐具都收拾好了。他举起手机的手缓缓落下，轻声喊了句人名字，“正廷。”

“怎么了？机票定不了吗？”朱正廷擦了擦手，拿过放在口袋里的护手霜抹了点，“你去休息吧，机票行李我来弄就好了。”

“...”

“怎么了？”见黄明昊不说话，他才将注意力从手指上转移到人脸上，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没事，我想说机票我订好了，行李我自己收拾就好了。”

朱正廷垂眸看了眼脚上的公仔拖鞋，然后朝人点点头，“那好啊...什么时候走？”

“明天下午。”

“知道了。”

——  
朱正廷像往常一样在家里为黄明昊准备午餐，忙碌了一天的疲惫让他临时改了简单的菜色。黄明昊回来的比平时晚，似乎是喝了点酒脸上红红的，他走过去将人外套拿下来挂在衣架上。

“今天怎么那么晚啊，我等好久，菜都凉了。”朱正廷抱着立在门口的黄明昊，脑袋在人肩胛蹭了。

“你今天干什么去了？”

“工作啊，最新的设计稿要截稿了，可累死我了。”

“你去找策划总监了？”

“对啊，老朋友好久不见了，一起吃个饭，这都要吃醋啊？”朱正廷抬头看见黄明昊带着怒意的眼神愣了，直起身子捧着人脸，“怎么了？谁欺负你了？”

“朱正廷。”黄明昊把他的手抚开，“你和策划总监说什么了？”

朱正廷觉得黄明昊的怒意来得莫名其妙，神情愈发疑惑地看向人，“就叙叙旧，然后说你现在在换到了舞台策划，让他照顾照顾新人嘛。”

“谁让你这么做了？”

朱正廷抬手揉揉黄明昊的脑袋，“我这不是为你好嘛，你刚刚入行刚做了不久又要换部门，有个前辈照顾着有什么不好的。”  
“我不需要！朱正廷，我求你别总把我当小孩子。现在所有人都觉得我是靠着朱大设计师才有机会做舞台的，连你的老朋友也说有你这样的男朋友真好，你满意了？”黄明昊一下挥开朱正廷的手，克制不住怒意地朝人吼。

“可...别人说什么我不在意啊，只要你能实现梦想就好，舞台策划不是一直是你想做的嘛。”

“可我在意！我不想再被当成你弟弟一样照顾了。我想靠自己完成我的梦想，我不需要你为我做什么懂了吗？”

看着朱正廷杵在原地愣愣地盯着他，总是于心不忍，黄明昊叹了口气放柔了声音，“先吃饭吧。”

第二天朱正廷还是带了午饭去安抚黄明昊昨天突如其来的情绪，被人拉到公司门外，“正廷，我说过了别再这样了，我可以和同事一起吃饭，我想当个普通员工，不是收你庇护的小白脸好吗？”

“我不是...”

“赶紧回去吧，求你了。”

“别再这样了，求你了。”

“你是你，我是我，我们的生活分开吧，求你了。”

“求你了...”


End file.
